choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Endless Summer, Book 3 Choices
This page contains the choices in Endless Summer, Book 3 and their outcomes. **THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS** This game revolves heavily on choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game, good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Introductory Welcome back to Endless Summer! If you have not played the first and second book, please do so because the choices you made in the first book are very important in the second. If you want to continue through the story without importing your Book Two choices, there is a default button that sets your relationships as they were in the beginning of Book One. If you import your Book Two choices, your relationships with the characters in the previous books will carry over. Dating The dating feature for the love interest characters: Sean, Jake, Estela and Quinn is carried over onto this book. The hearts, as mentioned previously have six stages and the more relationship points you gain with them, the more the hearts will fill in. However many hearts you had with each love interest at the end of Book 2, will be the same amount at the beginning of Book 3. When you choose to date them, you will start with half of one heart. You will also have the opportunity to date all of them at once, but you will have to choose one of them in the end. Moreover, at the end of Act VIII a handfasting ceremony will be held. Handfastings are commonly used in Wiccan and Pagan ceremonies. Nowadays however, the handfasting is more literal: a couple will bind their hands together during the ceremony (before, during, or after reciting their vows), often to symbolize their connection and devotion to one another. *'.5 heart = casual' *'1 full heart = LI is now official with you!' *'1.5 hearts = LI is crazy about you!' *'2 full hearts = LI is serious about you!' *'2.5 hearts = LI is in love with you!' *'3 full hearts = Soulmates' In Chapter 2 it is mentioned how after you've significantly developed your relationship with one of the four love interests your character has been dating, they'll be ready to take the next step. If your character accepts their proposal, then you'll have the opportunity to become handfasted in a lavish ceremony with all of your friends present. Intro Choices Choice 1 (Book 2 Incomplete) * Take me back... to Book 1/2 * I'm right were I belong. with defaults "Take me back" takes you out of the playthrough. Choice 1 (Book 2 Completed) * I know who I've been, at least. Book 2 choices * No... it's still a blur. defaults Choice 2 * Learn from what has happened. recap * Move on. Skip Act VII, Chapter One: Time Escapes Me Choices Choice 1 * Keep Your Character's look. * Try something different. You only get this choice if you have data to import from book 2 and choose to import it. If you choose to "Keep ''Your Character's look," you skip choices 2-11.'' Choice 2 * Select (Female) * Select (Male) Choice 3 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 Choice 4 * Change my hairstyle. * Keep this look. Choice 5 * Hairstyle 1 * Hairstyle 2 * Hairstyle 3 * Hairstyle 4 Choice 6 * Change my outfit. * Keep this look. Choice 7 * Casual * Stylish * Tropical * Unique * Back to story Choice 8 (Casual) * School Spirit (15 ��) * TC*TF (20 ��) * Basic Choice 8 (Stylish) * The A-List (25 ��) * Chill Out (25 ��) * Trendsetter (20 ��) Choice 8 (Tropical) * Beachside Baller (25 ��) * Fire Festival (25 ��) * Scuba Gear (25 ��) * Ready Sweat Go (25 ��) Choice 8 (Unique) * Andromeda Armor (25 ��) * Thrillseeker (15 ��) * The Full Vaanti (25 ��) * Camouflage (25 ��) Choice 9 * I'm ready * Let me try again... Choice 10 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * My name is... Choice 11 * Yes, My name is Your Character. * No, that's not right... Choice 12 (If The Endless is with you) * You said the others are alive? (No effect) * What's this 'work' you mentioned us doing? (No effect) * How have you lived for so long? (No effect) Choice 13 (If The Endless is with you) * Will this make everything worse? (No effect) * You didn't know this would happen? (No effect) Clue Found! Temple. You only get this clue if The Endless is with you. If The Endless is not with you, you instead get the Ancient Map clue. Choice 12 (Without The Endless) * Drag her away. (No effect) * Study the carving. (Clue Found! Ancient Map) Choice 13 or 14 depending on choices This is a timed choice. * Drop! (No effect) * Dive! (No effect) ⬅ Correct. * Duck! (No effect) If you had The Endless with you or you didn't and dragged Yvonne away earlier instead of studying the carving and pick the wrong choice here, Yvonne saves you. If you let her study the carving, allowing her to be injured, she is unable to save you and a time loop starts that requires you to pick "Dive" to get out of it. Choice 14 or 15 depending on choices This is a timed choice. * Flee! (Jake +1) * Flinch! (Estela -1, Jake -1) * Fall! (Estela +1) Choice 15 or 16 depending on choices * Enter the first rift with Jake (Path A) (12 ��) * Enter the second rift with Estela (Path B) (12 ��) * Enter the third rift (Path C) (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Path A) * What was it like there? (No effect) * Do you miss it? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Path A) * It's not your fault. (Jake +1) * We're gonna get him out. (Jake +2) Diamond Choice 3 (Path A) * Squeeze his hand. (Jake +1) * Kiss him. (Jake +2) Diamond Choice 1 (Path B) * I thought I'd lost you. (No effect) * Bet you thought you were rid of me. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Path B) * Get between her and the glass. (Estela +1) * Put your hands over her fists. (Estela +2) Diamond Choice 3 (Path B) * Kiss her. (Estela +2) * Hug her. (Estela +1) Choice 14 (Path C) * Accept the wine. (No effect) * Decline it. (No effect) Choice 15 (Path C) * I'd follow my dreams. (No effect) * I'd take care of my loved ones. (No effect) Choice 16 * Take it (No effect) Estela +2. Ember Salvaged. Salvaged Photo Act VII, Chapter Two: Tricks of the Trade Choices Choice 1 * Even for the Catalysts? (No effect) * You won't want to miss our business. (No effect) * I just need to ask a question. (No effect) Choice 2 (I did not get this choice, i.e. I was forced to pick non-functioning portal gun. StoryGirl, please note what diamond options you have used in all 3 books (I used none). * A non-functioning portal gun. (No effect) * A sublime cigar! (Jake +1) * A deadly arrowhead! (Estela +1) Choice 3 * Plead with him. (Estela -1) * Intimidate him. (Jake -1) Choice 4 * The banana hat. (Estela -1, Jake -1) * The dried leeches. (Estela +1, Jake +1) * The seashells. (Estela -1, Jake -1) Choice 5 * We can find something else. (No effect) * Everyone appreciates your cooking. (No effect) Choice 6 * Accept the salvaged book (12 ��) * Leave it (Ember Lost) Choice 7 This is a timed choice. * Cover! (Diego +1, Michelle +1) * Cower! (Jake -1) * Crouch! (Jake -1) Choice 8 * There's nothing of value here! (Diego -1, Raj +1) * We can settle this reasonably! (Estela +1, Jake -1) Choice 9 * Surf with Jake (Speedy Maneuvering) * Surf with Estela (Stamina and Control) * Surf with Varyyn (understand the area) You only get Choice 10 if you surf with Jake or Estela and Varyyn avoids that situation all together if you go with him. In order to win the contest with Jake, you must pick "Use the added momentum!", "Plot a safe course!", and "Grab the spider!". Choice 10 (Jake) This is a timed choice. * Steer away from the cliffs! (No effect) * Use the added momentum! (Jake +1) ⬅ Correct. Choice 10 (Estela) This is a timed choice. * Steer away from the cliffs! (Estela +1) * Use the added momentum! Choice 11 (Jake) This is a timed choice. * Plot a safe course! ⬅ Correct. * Swing in a flashy circle! (Jake +1) * Gather all of the speed you can! (No effect) If you choose to "Swing in a flashy circle!" you loose time and thus don't get back in time. Choice 11 (Estela) This is a timed choice. * Plot a safe course! * Swing in a flashy circle! (No effect) * Gather all of the speed you can! Choice 11 (Varyyn) This is a timed choice. * Plot a safe course! (No effect) * Swing in a flashy circle! * Gather all of the speed you can! Choice 12 * Shake your sail! (No effect) * Grab the spider! (Choice 13) ⬅ Correct. * Leave it be! (No effect) You only get this choice if you pick "Grab the spider!" in the choice above. Choice 13 * Take it (Clue Found! Windcraft: Scout) Choice 14 * Spend the sunset with Estela (20 ��) * Spend the sunset with Jake (20 ��) * Spend the sunset alone Diamond Choice 1 (Estela) * I remember. * What happened? Diamond Choice 2 (Estela) * Smile reassuringly. * Lean in to kiss her. (Estela +1) Diamond Choice 3 (Estela) * Let's take it slow. * I want you too. (Estela +2) Diamond Choice 1 (Jake) * I'd Look better kissing you. (Jake +1) * That was corny as hell. Diamond Choice 2 (Jake) * Yes. Right Now. (Jake +1) * This is enough for me. Diamond Choice 3 (Jake) * Talk to me! * Let me help you. (Jake +2) Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Endless Summer